


最好的人生

by cstone9876



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 又名：伏特加、西洋棋和一名通靈者





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：《通靈之戰》中毒後的產物，通靈者！Solo，現代非特務背景。CP肉的時候應該是蘇美，但基本上是無差，介意者慎入。  
> 棄權：連通靈的手法都不是我的，只有腦洞是。

01.  
  
那個男人在他們第一次見面時就直盯著他的雙眼。不是「初次見面您好」那種禮貌性的注視，而是「我可以就這樣看穿你整個人生」的深沉注視。而他也確實做到了後者。  
  
「一個淺色頭髮的女人，十分好看。」那個美國人用他藍色的眼睛望進Illya的雙眼，然後說道，「她抱著你，對著你笑，身邊還有另一個高大的男人。」  
  
「你在做什麼。」金髮的俄國人試著用深呼吸來抑制他右手指尖的震顫，然而失敗了。  
  
那個美國人像是沒有聽到似的，「是你的母親，」他輕聲說，「但不知道為什麼，身邊好像不只一個男人。」  
  
Illya掀翻了橫在他們中間的那張桌子。他不管今天他是作為俄國保全公司代表來跟美國防盜企業簽訂什麼鬼合約，這個人從任何一個方面來說都越界了。  
  
一直到眼前屬於他的那杯咖啡沿著長桌翻落的軌跡摔在地上，發出清脆的碎裂聲響，黑髮的美國人才像回過神來，抬眸看了看站直了身子的高大俄羅斯人。他想說些什麼，但是又什麼也說不出口，於是擺出了那副能夠應付各種情況的迷人微笑。  
  
從一見面開始他就一直帶著那個自信又些許傲慢的笑容。Illya討厭那裏頭的虛偽。  
  
離開之前Illya掃了一眼餐廳訂位單上印著的名字。  
  
Napoleon Solo。  
  
名字的主人只是遠遠地目送他離開，Illya聽見他又叫了一杯義式濃縮咖啡。  
  
  
02.  
  
作為一名在凍土上成長的青年，Illya覺得紐約的飯店簡直要殺死他了。他不需要總統套房無微不至的客房服務，也不需要樓層管家三五分鐘就確定一次他肚子餓了沒有，更不用起居室桌上那一大盤色澤亮麗的熱帶水果盤、玲瑯滿目的勃艮地葡萄酒。他只需要一瓶伏特加和一套西洋棋，這就是他想擁有的最好的人生。  
  
就在白棋即將將死黑棋的前五步，他的私人電話響了。1962年的經典藍調歌曲，在他聰慧機敏的德籍合夥人成功用這首歌惹怒Illya後，這就成了她的專屬鈴聲。  
  
「事情是這樣的，Illya。」德國女孩正用著耐心的語氣同他說話，「如果你為了公司本年度最大的一筆生意而到紐約出差，又因為不明原因必須提前三天結束行程，還讓你的秘書替你訂了明天最早的一班飛機回莫斯科，你必須通知兩個人。」  
  
「那是誰呢，Gaby？」在這期間Illya走了兩步黑棋、一步白棋。  
  
「一，是你最好的朋友，因為她心靈上的支持使你得到了今天的成功。二，是你公司的合夥人，因為她良好的經營才能使你得到了今天的成功。在你的情況來說，這兩個人恰好都是我。」  
  
「印象深刻。」Illya挫敗地發現他無法在任何有著Gaby的情況下繼續他的棋局。  
  
「所以你要不要告訴我合約出了什麼問題？」Gaby疲憊地說道，「我可以重擬一份，紐約天亮之前就給你發過去。」  
  
「不是合約的問題。」  
  
這次Gaby真的嘆了一口氣，儘管Illya知道她在這次通話的最開始就不斷地想這麼做，「是Napoleon Solo，不是嗎？」  
  
「妳早就知道。」聽見那個名字，Illya腦中閃過對方的臉孔。更準確地說是他的眼睛。那樣深邃、那樣湛藍，看著他的時候像是專注地看進他的靈魂裡，又像是望著虛空在胡言亂語。  
  
「什麼？」Gaby聽上去被搞糊塗了，「我知道他是你最不喜歡的那類人。你怎麼形容他們的，美國牛仔？花孔雀？因為他多重職業的特殊性，我有猜想到事情可能不會太順利。聽上去很可笑對吧，防盜公司的負責人，又是雜誌的簽約模特兒，還有網路上謠傳的......」  
  
「Gaby，」Illya不得不打斷這個惹人喜愛的女孩，「我不管他是誰，他 **調查** 了我。」  
  
「抱歉？」Gaby提高音量，因為她電話背景的雜音突然變大了。  
  
「他調查了我，不是我們的公司，是我。」Illya突然覺得很疲憊，憤怒在他的體內亂竄，找不到出口宣洩的下場就是強烈的倦怠感。  
  
「......我不覺得他是那種人，但是我百分之百相信你。」Gaby停頓了一下，「我們需要這份合約，你知道的，光靠我們根本無法勝任Vinciguerra公司的委託。」  
  
是的，該死的Vinciguerra公司，這就是讓Illya淪落到這步田地的罪魁禍首。這間來自義大利的全球運輸公司自稱有一批重要的貨物要從斯德哥爾摩走水路送到聖彼得堡，再轉陸路直到首都莫斯科，希望能由俄羅斯最具盛評的保全公司來負責沿路的護送。這沒有什麼太大的問題，除了公司總裁Victoria對於貨物防盜的要求簡直高得不合理之外。  
  
綜觀條約，能夠滿足這位美艷女強人的公司世界上屈指可數，無奈之下Illya只能和美國頂尖的防盜企業洽談合作。原本在Gaby的交涉下一切都挺好的，直到今日正式見面簽約，對方負責人突然盯著他說了一些瘋話。  
  
「撥電話回去，拿起筆，簽名。」Gaby像個循循善誘的導師，「你甚至不用看他的眼睛。」  
  
Illya懷疑這不是很容易能做到的一件事。但無論如何，在一陣與自我內心的抗爭之後，他還是應允了女孩的要求。他欠Gaby太多了，幾乎可以說是她帶他再度重生。  
  
「謝謝你，Illya。」女孩說道。  
  
電話切斷了，Illya推倒棋盤上黑色的國王，喝了一口伏特加。  
  
不久後他會後悔自己喝的不夠多，因為在他當晚短暫幾次夢境裡，那雙藍色的眼睛長久地注視著他，而那些關於他父母的話仍舊迴盪在耳邊。  
  
  
03.  
  
Illya是打算等到隔天早上再給Napoleon Solo撥電話的，然而在他洗漱過後沒多久，他的樓層管家就給他捎來了一份口信。  
  
「是一位叫做Napoleon Solo的先生，他對於昨天發生的事感到抱歉，希望今天能與你共進午餐。」  
  
這荒謬得讓Illya想笑。他以為他是誰？等著被多金總裁臨幸的花花公子封面女郎嗎？  
  
「我不會和他共進午餐或是任何一頓飯，請轉告他今天上午我會直接拜訪他的辦公室。」Illya知道這很無禮，但管他呢，他昨天可是剛在對方面前掀翻一整桌下午茶。  
  
  
Illya以為他會被擋在警衛處，因為沒有恰當地進行預約，可那些人聽了他的名字就這麼讓他進去了，甚至有一名櫃台小姐前來給他帶路。Illya勉強在那個女人衝著他笑的時候扭曲了一下嘴角，但想到等等要跟Solo見面，他敢保證自己的表情看上去比較像是來暗殺的KGB或什麼的。  
  
那個員工幫他拉開門，Solo正在落地式的玻璃帷幕邊講手機，他半轉過身來用口形示意抱歉，並讓Illya自己坐下。  
  
勻稱的身材比例、打理得當的服飾、還有稜角分明的臉孔。Gaby說什麼來著？他兼差模特兒？就算Illya不喜歡他，也不得不承認這男人舉手投足都像是一幅文藝復興時期的古典畫，西半球的陽光透過窗子撒在他身上的角度堪稱完美，不曉得有多少畫家可以廢寢忘食就為了把這一幕複製到自己的畫布上。  
  
「聽著，女士，我不知道您是從哪裡得知我的電話號碼，我也不想顯得無禮，但這樣的事件我幫不上忙。」Solo的聲音充滿了不耐，但仍竭力保持風度，「我不擅長......解開這些事情，我會給你推薦能夠處理的人，現在請恕我失陪。」  
  
Solo掛斷電話，草草梳理了一下其實並沒有亂掉的頭髮，回過身來和Illya打招呼──帶著那種虛偽的笑容。  
  
「感情糾紛？」Illya沒打算一開口就話中帶刺，但Solo包裝完美的假象總是有辦法戳刺他最敏感的那根神經。  
  
「不完全是。」Solo聳聳肩，往迷你吧檯走去，「她以為我能解決她的困擾，但找錯人了。威士忌？不，伏特加吧。」  
  
「我工作時不喝酒。」  
  
「是嗎。」Solo應聲，但還是倒了兩杯酒，蘇格蘭威士忌跟伏特加，並把淺色的那杯推到Illya面前。  
  
在惹惱合作對象方面這人簡直是專家，Illya瞇起眼想道，沒有伸手去拿杯子。  
  
「我為我昨天不當的發言道歉，那是個意外。」  
  
什麼樣的意外會把在第一次見面時把對方的身家掀了底？Illya沒有接話，只是沉默地坐在柔軟的真皮沙發裡，試著不去看那個美國人的眼睛，像Gaby說的那樣。  
  
「你對我很警戒。」Solo突然開口，Illya一個沒注意就往他的眼睛裡看了。  
  
「什麼？」他的眼睛是這個顏色嗎？Illya困惑起來。  
  
「你的手抱在胸前。」Solo笑笑地指出，「我不想讓任何進到我辦公室的人感到不自在。」  
  
Solo這番話是善意的，可Illya不知怎地卻再也忍受不住了，「你總是在說別人，那你自己呢？」他尖銳地回擊，「為什麼不說說在你筆挺的西裝下面幹了多少骯髒的勾當？或是你希望我像你一樣 **調查** 之後再替你全部說出來？」  
  
Illya看著Solo又擺出那個表情，盯著他的眼睛欲言又止。他們眼神交會的時候，時光好像是靜止的。Illya感覺不到身邊空氣的流動，耳邊的嗡鳴似乎不是器質性的，而是更深、從更遙遠的地方──  
  
「簽約吧。」不知道過了多久，Solo歛下眼，打破沉默。那瞬間像是有什麼東西中斷了，Illya再度蹙緊眉頭。他不喜歡跟這個人有關的一切，更直白地說，他想逃走。當然他不會真的這麼做，也不會承認自己這麼想。只是無論他多麼極力忽視，他心裡那個十歲的小男孩一直都沒有消失。  
  
他們在兩份已經由雙方律師認可的合約上簽上名字，Solo簽字時顯得心煩意亂，還差點押錯日期。  
  
「我沒有調查你。」Illya離開之前Solo彷彿下定了什麼決心般對他說道，只不過他看著的似乎是Illya的身後。  
  
桌上那杯伏特加一直都沒有人動過，只在Illya關上門那一刻，起了幾不可見的漣漪。  
  
  
04.  
  
可想而知，當Illya發現他必須跟這個美國男人一起被困在客貨船上整整二十六小時，他幾乎就要發作了。「Vinciguerra夫人，我不確定這是否有必要......」  
  
「放輕鬆，Kuryakin先生。Solo先生在業界有著極好的名譽，我相信你們能合作愉快。」Victoria接過身旁人遞來的墨鏡，給了Illya一個漫不經心的笑。  
  
像蛇一樣的女人。Illya暴躁地抓著自己的行李登了船，竭力不去聽身後Solo是怎麼跟負責登船的女員工調情。  
  
但很可惜，等他到了自己的房間後向窗外一看，Solo依舊站在那裡，抓著那個紅髮女孩的手。不知道為什麼那個女孩低著頭，肩膀上下動著。Illya以為她是被惹哭了，可他們鬆開彼此的手之後，女孩又上前給了Solo一個擁抱，直到提醒出航的鳴笛聲響才放他離開。  
  
Illya發現自己開始被Napoleon Solo勾起好奇心了，他告訴自己這不是件好事。  
  
  
他們在下午三點整啟航，Illya在房間裡複習了主甲板下方的貨物配置，又聯絡了幾個在船上的員工，確認無虞之後就離開房間，帶上一台相機偽裝成觀光客，實則四處轉轉熟悉環境。  
  
他完全不意外自己會在頂層泳池邊上看見便裝的Solo，身邊又是一群女人。說真的，這傢伙是什麼？一塊行走的荷爾蒙磁鐵嗎？  
  
Illya秉持著職業道德沒有跟Solo打招呼，摸清泳池動線後就要下樓離開。  
  
「嘿，等等，Illya。」  
  
他剛剛是直呼了他的名字嗎？Illya轉過頭去，只見Solo掙開那群在戲水的美女，堆著驚喜的笑容朝他直奔而來。  
  
「我從上船開始一直在找你，」Solo用好友之間的語氣說道，指了指他胸前的相機，「拍到什麼好照片了嗎？」  
  
Illya不知道該說是茫然還是震驚，總之他楞在原地好一會兒沒法做出反應。  
  
「抱歉了，女士們，我的朋友需要我。」Solo跟那群顯然相當失落的女士道歉，搭著Illya的肩膀走下樓梯，還煞有其事地拍了拍他的胸。  
  
  
「你的手在我肩上再多一秒我就會折斷它。」一離開那群女人的視線，Illya立刻從喉嚨裡低聲咆哮。  
  
Solo立刻撤回手，做出投降的動作，「別這樣，Red Peril，不會再有下一次了，我只是需要喘口氣。」  
  
「我以為你就喜歡跟女人們喘口氣。」Illya哼聲道。  
  
「是挺喜歡的，但前提是她們沒有──利用我。」Solo苦笑了一下。那只是很微小的一個表情，但卻是Illya第一次從Solo身上感受到真實的情緒。不是他完美西裝包裹之後的亮麗商品，而是做為一個有血有肉活著的人類。  
  
「我想也是，誰不想跟企業總裁傳個緋聞呢，抬高身價。」  
  
「倒不是那個。」Solo遲疑地看了他一眼，卻什麼也沒說。  
  
他們不知不覺走到了主甲板，北歐冬天的日照時間短得驚人，只見太陽已經逐漸下沉到波羅的海之上。行進的渡船把迎面打來的浪頭無數次破開，水面清澈，低下頭似乎能直接看見翠綠色的海床，可定睛一瞧，才發現那只是無數個光線折射之後的蜃景。就像世上永遠有另一面的萬物，就像深不可測的Napoleon Solo。  
  
海風把Solo的外套衣角吹得翻飛，他打了個冷顫。「你不冷嗎？」他指了指Illya身上那件看起來並不厚實的夾克外套。  
  
「太陽還在呢。如果你現在就覺得冷，我懷疑你會凍死在俄羅斯。」  
  
Solo笑起來，襯著海面上搖曳的夕陽煞是好看，「除了摔碎我那一杯咖啡還有拒絕午餐邀約之外，你真是個不錯的人。你住聖彼得堡嗎？我想去你的家鄉看一看。」  
  
Illya側過身瞪他，不過鑒於他基本上看誰都是這副陰沉的表情，Solo一點兒也不在意。「我一直都住在莫斯科，真驚訝你不知道。」Illya說道。  
  
「我為什麼會知道？」Solo皺起眉，表情疑惑。  
  
「你調查了那些事，不應該漏掉我的住處。」  
  
聞言，Solo的肢體語言透露出深深的無奈，他試圖真誠地望向Illya，但後者並不領情。「我們有些誤會必須解開，我沒有對你做身家調查。」Solo解釋著，然而他被出現在甲板上的Victoria打斷了。  
  
「男孩們，船上出事了。」  
  
  
-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

05.  
  
Solo跟Illya抵達交誼廳的時候，船長和一半以上的乘客都聚集在那裡，船長身邊站著一名不斷哭泣的婦人和看上去氣急敗壞的先生。「這是犯罪，我要求現在就開始搜索。」那名先生喊道。  
  
Illya不喜歡吵鬧的環境，他退到一旁，從目前耳聞的訊息來拼湊出事情全貌。  
  
很顯然地，這對夫婦的男孩才上船沒多久就消失了蹤影，他的雙親懷疑男孩被人綁架，要求徹底搜索每一間客房以及所有的貨櫃。  
  
「這太荒謬了，他才十歲，肯定只是自己胡亂走丟罷了。」人群裡大部分都抱持著這樣的意見，並拒絕自己的房間受到侵犯。  
  
Victoria，當然，也是反對的，「通往貨櫃甲板的道路是鎖著的，不可能有人進去，沒必要打開。再說那是商業貨物，你們無權查看。」  
  
這陣騷動僵持了很久，可由於實在拿不出有力的證據，就算那對夫婦再怎麼想要搜船也無能為力。最後船長與他們約定，他會讓工作人員在船上的公共空間多加查看，也請所有人一同留意船上單身一人的男孩。  
  
男孩的父母對這樣的處置並不是相當滿意，他們焦急地辯駁著，但言詞蒼白無力。有一些圍觀的乘客對他們的境遇表示同情，卻也僅僅是同情，並沒有任何實質上的行動。Illya看著這熟悉的景象，想起了自己和自己的父母。當時所有家族的朋友都同情他們，卻沒有半個人伸出援手，直到他母親不得不對那些「朋友」做出一些身體上的貢獻。  
  
Illya覺得一陣噁心，在這聚集了人潮的交誼廳一刻也待不下去。在手指敲起節奏前，他急匆匆地回到自己的房間，把自己鎖在那個安全的小空間裡。  
  
  
  
「Illya？」  
  
他走完了兩盤棋，期間透過無線電確認了幾次貨物的巡邏一切正常，正要開始第三盤的時候有人來敲了他的門。  
  
「回你的馬背上去，Cowboy。」他隔著門板喊道。他不想見任何人，只想一個人待著，就像那個孩子被困在永遠寂靜的大宅裡，怎麼哭喊都不會有人聽見。  
  
「別這樣，我給你帶了吃的，還有伏特加。」  
  
Illya沒有回應，但Solo也沒有離開，他們就這麼隔著門板進行滑稽版本的冷戰。Illya因為預知了自己在這次對奕中的退敗而惱怒，幾分鐘後他還是放下手裡的白色主教去給Solo開了門。  
  
「我說，我工作中不喝酒。」  
  
「伏特加是給我的。」Solo把裝得滿滿的托盤放在茶几上，怡然自得地拿起一個小圓麵包用手撕著吃了起來，「那個包了餡的是你的。」  
  
Illya覺得自己應該要生氣的，可是他沒有。可能是他餓了，也可能是因為他真的想搞清楚Solo眼睛的顏色。於是Illya坐了下來，跟Solo隔了一個座位，拿起那個據說屬於他的麵包咬了一口。  
  
「你為什麼在這裡？」  
  
「因為我一直想要跟你說清楚的事情到現在都還沒說清楚。」  
  
「你們美國人都這樣嗎？」  
  
「哪樣？」  
  
「像你一樣。」Illya不知何時跟Solo四目相對了，然後就再也移不開視線。  
  
「喔，不，親愛的。」Solo輕聲笑道。Illya發誓他看見Solo的眼睛變了色。不是真的換了一種顏色，那也太玄乎了。只是當他望進那雙眼睛的時候，他看見了更多的東西。不只是虹膜跟瞳孔，而是積著白雪的莫斯科、飛掠過克里姆林宮後院的椋鳥，還有故鄉融雪時刻特別清亮的藍天。「很少有人像我一樣。」Solo含笑的聲音飄散在空中。  
  
「你是誰？」Illya知道這將是他人生中幾個最重要的問題之一。他就是知道。  
  
  
「通靈者。」Solo用英文說了一遍，怕Illya沒聽懂，又用俄文重複。他說出這個單詞的時候語氣平淡無奇，卻輕鬆說動了Illya。在今天以前，如果有人跟Illya說自己是一名通靈者，Illya八成會覺得他瘋了。但是此時此刻，在一艘開往祖國的客貨船艙裡，他居然該死的相信了眼前的美國人。「我沒有調查你，第一次見面時說的那些事是我看見的，我甚至不知道那些代表什麼。那行為非常失禮，我那天失控了，我很抱歉。」  
  
Illya深呼吸，移開視線。他覺得自己是時候來上一杯伏特加了，而Solo就恰好選在此時把空著的那個酒杯遞給他。  
  
「你讀了我的心？」Illya瞇起眼睛質問。  
  
「冷靜點，Peril。是你先轉過去盯著酒看的，還露出『我得喝一杯』的表情。」Solo無奈地拿起酒瓶，給俄國人斟上一杯，「讀心沒有那麼簡單，對方不願意的話是無法做到的，更別提你坐得離我那麼遠。」  
  
船隻行進間帶來規律而舒適的搖曳感，引擎和馬達的低鳴穿透過牆壁充斥在室內，夾雜海浪沖刷船身的白噪音，他們之間劍拔弩張的氣氛也隨之緩和下來。  
  
「所以那是怎麼運作的？」Illya吃完了最後一個麵包，他跟Solo一起清空了滿滿整個拖盤的食物，「你的......工作。」  
  
「哪一份工作？」Solo刻意問他，而Illya連嘴角也沒抬。發現Illya並不是很喜歡他的玩笑之後，Solo無奈道，「老天，就不能有點兒幽默感嗎。」  
  
「不，就像你說的，紅色恐怖。」Illya哼聲。  
  
「啊，所以你們還是會說笑話的。」Solo趕在Illya發作前快速進入正題，「通靈有許多不同的領域，擅長的方向也不同。記得在我辦公室的那通電話嗎？她想要破除詛咒，那是巫師們的工作，我一竅不通。」  
  
Illya回憶起那通被他誤解成感情糾紛的電話，確實說得通。興許是酒精的緣故，Illya在沙發裡放鬆下來，除了Gaby，他很少在與其他人相處的時候感到輕鬆。他看著Solo解釋自己工作時的表情，比起總裁模式的微笑好多了。他可能從一開始就不真的討厭Napoleon Solo，只是過去那些虛與委蛇的臉孔不經意投射在了美國人身上。  
  
「所以你擅長什麼？吸引雌性荷爾蒙？」  
  
聞言Solo挑了挑眉，眼神曖昧起來，「這個嘛，我會說不只是雌性。」  
  
Illya瞬間後悔自己提起了這茬。  
  
幸好Solo很快就自己說下去了，「我看得見人們的內心，還有靈魂。我可以請求他們現身，與他們對話，接收他們給我的訊息。另外尋人跟尋物算是基本盤，能量沒有受到干擾就不太會出錯，最好收錢的也是這兩樣。」  
  
就在Solo解釋完後，他的手機突然響了起來。「是Victoria。」他看了一眼。  
  
  
06.  
  
在Victoria的要求之下，Solo跟Illya來到主甲板上，通往下層貨櫃的狹窄走道，船長和那對丟了孩子的夫婦也在。孩子的父親見到他們來了，急著跟他們說明情況。  
  
簡單來說，雖然往貨櫃樓梯的門是鎖著的，但往右拐之後有一個小通道，那裡還有一個緊急逃生用的進出口可以到下層甲板。他發現那個門並沒有鎖上，且有開啟過的痕跡，合理懷疑他們的孩子可能就被藏在其中一個貨櫃裡，或是——他們終於願意接受的猜測——迷了路。  
  
「您可以廣播，或是等船靠岸卸貨之後再找您的寶貝兒子。」Victoria顯然已經被這事弄得極不耐煩，「無論如何，不能搜我們的貨櫃。就算您真的想找，我懷疑這艘船上並沒有足夠的人力。」  
  
「往下走引擎的運轉聲太大了，廣播根本就聽不見。等船靠岸還有那麼長一段時間，一個孩子不吃不喝是會出事的。」母親眼眶紅著，看上去十分憔悴。  
  
由於緊急逃生口確實有被用過的跡象，船長這次也更站在夫婦那一邊，Victoria只得轉過身來尋求她合作伙伴們的支持。Illya贊成船上並沒有足夠的人力搜索，就算是加上他的保全，突然要在晚上增加這麼大的工作量只怕會引起不滿。  
  
「如果說我們只打開一個貨櫃呢？」Solo看向Victoria，「就一個，我來找。」  
  
除了Illya之外的人都露出了疑惑和茫然的表情。Illya知道Solo說的是什麼，但講真，他不相信Solo有辦法在這麼大的空間裡憑一人之力找到一個孩子。讀心是一回事，作人體搜救犬又是另一回事了。  
  
大家因為這個奇怪的提案而僵持著，突然孩子的母親開口問道，「失禮了，請問您是Solo先生嗎？」  
  
「誰？」父親皺眉。  
  
「他是紐約相當知名的通靈者，我的表親曾經受他幫助。」  
  
Solo露出了營業用的微笑，主動和那位女士握手，「正是，被認出真是令我受寵若驚。」Solo握著她的手，盯著她的眼睛看了幾秒，「Schmidt夫人，請替我向Shirley問好。」  
  
那名女士嚇了一跳，反應更大的卻是她的丈夫，「你們早就認識？」他質問道。  
  
「沒有，甜心，我今天是第一次見到他，Shirley的事我也是剛剛才想起來。」她看上去不知所措，而Solo又把目光移到男士身上。  
  
「您不需要擔心，雖然您是她第二個丈夫，但她非常愛你，還有你們收養的兩個孩子。」Solo笑道。那個男人啞口無言，把他的妻子拉到一旁，再三確認這不是一齣串通好的戲劇。  
  
另一方面，Solo徵詢著Victoria的許可。蛇蠍美人似乎是被剛才的能力展示勾起興趣，她答應了Solo的提案，「就一個貨櫃。事成之後，我想請你到我的房間，我有一些私人的委託。」Victoria湊到Solo面前，露出一副Illya會形容成蛇要進食的表情。  
  
「悉聽尊便。」  
  
  
Solo向Schmidt夫婦要求了他們孩子的貼身物品，請Illya借他一份貨櫃的配置圖，自己又回房拿了一些道具。他們各自取來了通靈者需要的東西，Solo接過那件屬於男孩的背心，用右手捧住，左手握著一塊透明礦物的墜飾，貼在衣物上繞著圈，同時嘴裡念念有詞。  
  
Illya猜想那應該是水晶，而咒語聽起來類似其中一支日耳曼語。  
  
船長和丈夫在一旁竊竊私語，質疑這樣的法術是否真的能幫他們找到孩子。他們討論的聲音太大了，看上去有些干擾到Solo的工作。美國人皺起眉頭，注意到這點的Illya轉過身去衝那兩個人喊了聲「安靜」。  
  
「頭髮是棕色的，眼睛......綠色或者淺色，活潑好動。」Solo低著頭開始說話的時候，沒有人意識到這是他對男孩的敘述，直到母親回過神來連忙點頭稱是，「他不喜歡被關著，我看見他在登船口鬧了脾氣。藍色的外套，黑色長褲。」  
  
「對，他就是穿著那一身衣服。我們要到聖彼得堡旅行，他不想離開他學校的朋友們。」母親證實了Solo的話。  
  
「我看到了字母……A。」  
  
「是的，他叫Alan。」她抓著自己丈夫的手，情緒激動卻不得不克制，「他在哪裡？」  
  
「他現在沒有危險，他在一種很平和的狀態。」Solo摩擦著手中的水晶，「你們在房間裡討論些什麼，他覺得很無聊，所以走去看了海。在那裡有什麼東西引起了他的注意，會動的。」  
  
「人？」這次Illya脫口問道。  
  
「不是，要嘛是海鳥，要嘛是小貓，很靈活的小東西。」Solo偏了偏頭，「他去追了那個東西，請給我平面圖。」  
  
Illya把圖遞給他，Solo抓著黑繩的部分，把水晶懸在地圖上專心地看著。接著他開始移動，下到錯綜複雜的貨櫃通道裡，行走的速度很快，一層一層向下繞。船長看起來有些緊張，因為連他都不能在這麼短的時間裡弄清楚最快向下的路徑，他得保證這群人不跟著迷路。  
  
Illya緊跟在Solo身後，他完全被通靈者工作的身姿吸引了。Solo看著水晶的樣子就好像他可以從裡頭看見另一個世界，身邊的一切與其相比都顯得無足輕重。他的每一句話雖然出自他口，卻更像是在一大串能量組合而成的訊息流裡擷取他需要的，將不可言說的力量交付給他的資訊傳達出來。Illya也試圖盯著水晶，但除了晃得他頭暈之外什麼也沒感覺到。  
  
Solo在某一層停了下來，Illya已經不確定他們下了幾階樓梯。Solo左拐進去開始探索每一個貨櫃，走走停停，但都沒有遲疑很久，最後在其中一個貨櫃側面停了下來。他把水晶掛回脖子上，左手貼在貨櫃箱側，「請抓住我的手。」他伸出另一隻手向孩子的母親說道。  
  
她照做了，Solo閉上眼，左手小幅度地在貨櫃上輕撫。過了一會兒，他抬起頭來，「他在這裡面，跟那個動物一起，我想是一隻有花紋的貓。」  
  
他們一行人又繞了半圈才來到貨櫃門口，面對只有一次的機會Solo看起來並不緊張，Illya跟船長在Victoria的監督下合力打開了貨櫃的門。  
  
男孩就在裡面，蜷縮在貨物的縫隙之間打盹兒。  
  
他的父母親驚喜得都說不出話來，而Illya注意到了另一件事——在男孩懷裡有一隻貓，被他們開門的聲響吵醒，抬起頭來睜著警惕的雙眼看向他們。男孩的父母喊著他的名字，跑進去把人叫醒，男孩剛睡醒的時候顯然還不知道自己造成了多大的風波。  
  
「做得很好，Napoleon。」Victoria讚賞地看向美國通靈人，「別忘了我們的約定，這裡的復原就交給你了，Kuryakin。」說完Victoria便在船務員的指示下離開貨艙。  
  
那隻短毛貓跳離男孩，緩緩走到貨櫃門外。光線下Illya看見牠是金色的，帶有老虎一樣的黑色斑紋，肌肉看上去結實有力，不似家貓的柔弱，卻又沒有野貓的獸性。一到Solo跟前，那隻貓不知為何就不走了，Solo彎下腰把牠抱了起來，一邊撫摸一邊看牠的眼睛。  
  
「她是偷跑上來的，沒有主人。」Solo不費吹灰之力就確定了小動物的性別，轉過去跟Illya說，「你想養她嗎？」  
  
Illya本來要拒絕，但是他想到了Gaby，她好像一直在說要養點什麼給生活增添樂趣，「我的朋友可能會喜歡她，但你得照顧她到我們上岸，我不知道怎麼養動物。」  
  
「我也沒經驗。」Solo把貓放到地上，「不過她會告訴我們該怎麼辦的，是吧，Agnes？」  
  
「你連名字都取了？」  
  
「她喜歡這個名字，叫Agnes的貓都會帶來好運的。」  
  
Illya沒有執著這個神秘的話題，Schmidt先生抱著Alan走了出來，Alan正在跟他的父母說他是怎樣追著這隻小貓來到地下室，又不小心跟貓玩到睡著。  
  
「我們真的不曉得該怎麼感謝你。」母親擁抱了Solo。  
  
「我們的能力本就是要來幫助人的，孩子沒事就好。」Solo禮貌性地輕扶著她的背，突然又補了一句，「不要讓他靠近森林，是Emma說的。」  
  
這句話又在那對夫妻之間引起了騷動，看起來沒有人再懷疑Solo的能力，Illya忙著復原貨櫃的樣貌，沒再多去注意後續他們又跟Solo聊了些什麼。而Agnes在貨櫃之間跳上竄下，卻一直都沒有離開Solo身邊，富有靈性的眼睛時常轉過去看著Illya。  
  
  
  
-TBC-  
  
  
  
小Agnes是來自美國的孟加拉貓！（不重要的資訊＃  
這次更新爆了一點字，如果下次章節不好切開可能就是短更QQ


	3. Chapter 3

07.  
  
事成之後，Solo便被召去Victoria的房間了，Agnes也就理所當然地先寄放在Illya身邊。Illya用手機給她拍了幾張照片傳給Gaby，德國女孩對這隻貓一見傾心，恨不得馬上游到芬蘭灣裡抱抱這個小可愛。Gaby在電話上鄭重叮囑Illya絕對要照顧好她的貓，還要求給Agnes吃最好的食物。  
  
Illya好不容易才讓過度興奮的Gaby冷靜下來，時間已經是深夜了。他收拾了桌上的拖盤和酒瓶，順道去餐廳要來一些適合動物吃的魚肉。Agnes吃得津津有味，乖巧地一點也沒灑出來，吃完後一邊呼嚕一邊擦嘴洗臉。  
  
「和他一樣不能容許自己看上去不得體，是吧？」Illya哼聲，覺得這隻貓簡直就是Solo的翻版。  
  
Napoleon Solo。Illya想道，這個難以捉摸的美國人到底在想什麼。他曾經以為他傲慢又自大，卻意外在幫助別人這件事上不遺餘力。更吸引Illya的是他工作時那種恍惚又超脫的狀態，相比起平時亮麗的武裝，那時的Solo看上去更加疏離，卻讓Illya義無反顧想要靠近。  
  
他想要知道Solo還有什麼樣的表情他沒見過。今天在甲板上，當Solo提起使用他的能力尋找男孩的時候，在場只有Illya知道他指的是什麼。在看過他工作之後，Illya就變成了少數幾個看見過Solo另一面的人，他為此感到莫名的優越，卻不滿足於此。他想要看見更多的Solo，或許是氣惱的、喜悅的、疲憊的——甚至是充滿情慾的。  
  
  
  
Illya在太陽出現之前清醒過來，Agnes刨著他的門板，Illya只得給她開門，Agnes一溜煙在走廊上消失了身影。Illya洗漱過後套上夾克，到貨櫃去巡視了一輪，看著是早餐時間了，又回到上層甲板去用餐。  
  
從樓梯上來的時候，隔著窗戶他看見Solo站在船頭，在風中迎向從赫爾辛基和塔林之間升起的朝陽，腳邊則踱著一隻因太陽照耀而像在發光的貓。又是一副價值連城的油畫，但Illya不確定世界上有沒有哪個畫家，可以把他此時感受到的神秘和敬畏也一同刻在畫布上。  
  
Illya沒有打擾那副景象，進到餐廳後就找了個無人的角落坐下。他看見Schmidt夫婦帶著小Alan走進來，一家三口有說有笑，散發出溫暖和樂的氣息。無論Solo做了什麼，肯定都對他們有所助益。  
  
不久之後Solo也進到餐廳，拿完了自助式的餐點後極其自然地在Illya身邊落座。「你不該跟Victoria一起嗎？」Illya問。  
  
「她還沒醒呢，我昨晚可是使盡了全力。」Solo看到Illya變了表情，又補充道，「通靈，我是說。」  
  
「我為什麼會在意。」聽到那刻意的補充，Illya瞪了他一眼。  
  
「你看起來就很在意。」Solo自得其樂地在他的麵包上抹奶油，「對了，Agnes很喜歡昨天的那種魚，也喜歡她的新主人。叫Gaby，是嗎？」  
  
關於他得知這些本該無人知曉的訊息，Illya也不驚訝，就是含糊地應了聲。  
  
「今天有時間的話我能請你到我房裡喝杯酒嗎？」Solo問，「昨天Schmidt夫婦送了我一瓶威士忌，一個人喝太寂寞了。」  
  
  
08.  
  
Solo的房間意外的整潔，或者說，普通。Illya預期他會看到很多的蠟燭、匕首、黑暗的掛飾或是骷髏頭什麼的，但Solo的房間只有一個路易威登的行李箱，一個公事包，還有幾件熨燙得宜的西裝。昨晚的水晶整齊地收在攤開的行李箱上層，旁邊還有一些飾品，跟一副顯然年代久遠的卡牌。  
  
「找什麼呢？」Solo倒著酒，「老鼠、蛇皮，跟巫婆的湯藥？」  
  
「那些東西會讓你看上去更有說服力。」  
  
「那些東西會干擾我的工作，我不是巫師。」  
  
他們坐了下來，喝酒，談一些工作上的事，或是互相攻擊對方國家的經濟結構。Illya聞見Solo身上的古龍水味，才發現他們之間沒有隔著一個座位的距離。Solo轉過來看到他的神情，愣了一下，總是自信滿盈的通靈者突然移開了視線。  
  
「怎麼了？」  
  
「就是，我不能……看你。」Solo搖搖頭，有些挫敗地說，「我會看到其他的東西，就算我不想看。我不知道為什麼這在你身上那麼難，我控制不了。」  
  
「你看到了什麼？」Illya沒有移開視線，平靜地問。  
  
「我不知道，私人的東西，你不會想要我看的。」  
  
「或許我想。對方不願意的話你看不見，我以為這是你說的。」  
  
Solo愣住，他思忖了很久，最後放下手上的酒杯，轉過來面向Illya。Solo搓了搓手，掌心向上攤開，示意Illya抓住他的手。Illya知道自己的體溫本就偏低，但他碰觸到Solo的那一刻，還是被對方掌心的溫度嚇了一跳。接著，當他握緊Solo的手，有種靜電般的東西傳了過來。不像是真實的觸感，更像夢境裡頭的刺激，游離懸浮於世，只能用心去感受。  
  
Solo的眼睛直視著他，清亮空靈的藍色。又一次，Illya動彈不得，只能任由眼前的通靈者閱讀他，像一本攤開的書。Illya再度聽到那種從深處傳來的嗡鳴，和Solo此刻唸著的咒語共振，像是靈魂的聲音。  
  
「你們曾經很幸福。」Solo開口，「有錢，有大房子，有朋友。你的母親……淺色捲髮，喜歡社交。當她從一場酒會回來，總會給你一個擁抱，還會記得給你帶一塊巧克力蛋糕。父親……斯拉夫長相，不擅言詞，但是很愛你，和你的母親。你們就是他最重要的財富。」  
  
Illya逼迫自己把注意力用來維持呼吸，因為Solo在讀他的內心，他不覺得自己還能撐上很久。Illya在自制的邊緣掙扎，他知道這次不能發作，也不能逃。在此之前，Illya從不覺得他會願意讓任何人做這件事，但如果他同意了，那個人只會也只能是Napoleon Solo。  
  
「但是這一切突然就消失了。一瞬間，什麼都沒有了，你好像都還不清楚發生了什麼事。」Solo皺著眉頭，「跟什麼有關……背叛、調查、指控……」  
  
Illya開始顫抖，他想問通靈者那一切是不是真的。他還沒有來得及說出口，Solo便收緊雙手，溫暖的感覺更甚，「沒有。他承擔了不該承擔的後果，不管是什麼，他沒有那麼做。你的母親也是不得已的。」  
  
Illya低下頭，呼吸凌亂。Solo放緩了聲調，「她很抱歉，她真的想要在你生日那天帶你到莫斯科大劇院。但是為了你的將來，為了你們能活下去，她不得不那麼做。」冰涼透明的液體滴落在Solo手上，Solo的聲音也啞了，「而你的父親……他很抱歉。他很抱歉讓你承受了這些，他想要你知道他為了你驕傲，以前是，以後也一直會是。」  
  
Solo慢慢鬆開他的手，轉而環抱住金髮男人的腰。後者的額頭抵在他的頸窩，淌濕了一片布料。  
  
Illya知道Solo一定看見他了。看見蒼白淒涼的房間裡，那個哭泣的男孩。或許就是因為他一直都活在那幢時間停駐的大宅，直至今日都仍經受著折磨、沒有停止呼救，通靈者才會在遇到他的第一眼就看見那些景色。  
  
Solo說過，他擁有那樣的天賦是為了幫助人。  
  
是為了救贖他。  
  
  
09.  
  
經歷二十六個小時的航程，船終於在聖彼得堡靠岸了。他們會在車站附近稍做休息，等貨櫃被移到火車上，接近午夜時分再出發，隔天一早抵達Illya的家鄉莫斯科。  
  
Gaby到聖彼得堡去迎接了他們的大客戶，也沒忘記另一個更重要的任務。  
  
「妳好啊，Agnes。」Gaby把孟加拉貓抱了個滿懷，Agnes也很給面子地喵喵叫了幾聲。Gaby在港邊跟她的新朋友玩得不亦樂乎，完全把Illya晾在一旁。  
  
「她們喜歡彼此，這很好。」就像每一個假裝害怕被認出的明星，Solo戴上了誇張的雷朋墨鏡，卻穿著一件在俄羅斯顯得顏色太過鮮豔的大衣。  
  
「所以，你肯定是Solo先生。」Gaby鬆開貓兒讓她四處轉轉，回過頭來打量美國人。  
  
「久仰，Teller小姐。」Solo裝模作樣地給了她一個吻手禮，Illya翻了白眼，但Gaby卻相當滿意自己受到淑女該有的禮遇。  
  
「Gaby就行。你們的關係沒有我想像的差，是我一開始誤會了嗎？」她看看Illya又看看Solo，總覺得不大對勁。  
  
「有誤會的是我們，現在解開了。」Solo笑著看向Illya，後者難得沒有反駁，只是轉開了視線。  
  
「啊，那太好了，我想Illya會很樂意跟貴公司談談長期合作企劃。我在外面等你，Illya。」還沒等Illya否定這一切，Gaby就快速逃離了現場。  
  
Solo看向Illya，墨鏡遮住了他大半個表情，「長期合作？」  
  
「你聽錯了。」Illya拎起行李，頭也不回地往外走。  
  
  
在外頭趕上Gaby之後，他們決定得先幫Agnes找個寵物籠。雖然像她那麼精明的貓根本不可能走丟，但帶著一隻貓實在無法正大光明的登船，或者更重要的——進精品服飾店。  
  
他們進了寵物用品店，要了最貴的那一種攜帶型提籠，結果Agnes打死不願意進去，還發出威嚇的低吼。「她是不願意被關著嗎？」Gaby很煩惱。  
  
「不。」Illya看了一眼Agnes，再看那個防抓防咬的咖啡色運輸籠，「她只是覺得太醜了。」  
  
翻遍了寵物店也找不到Agnes願意待的獸籠，Gaby最終放棄了，「我回莫斯科訂做一個。」Gaby決定把貓寄放在寵物店，打烊前再過來接她。Agnes的魅力確保了她立刻就得到店員所有的關注，什麼最好的玩具都拿出來服侍她，見狀Gaby便放心地跟Illya逛街去了。  
  
Gaby帶著Illya逛街的理由，並不僅僅是因為她像其他女孩兒一樣，需要一個幫忙提袋子的男人，而是因為Illya的時尚眼光簡直秒殺整條涅瓦大街的店員。Gaby不知道為什麼Illya拿給她試穿的衣服搭配總是好看到上天，她問Illya秘訣是什麼，俄國人也不知道，他只會說「有的衣服一看就是胖子穿的」。  
  
她把所有試穿過的衣服包含配件都叫店員打包，沒事幹的時候心思就放到了Illya身上，「所以，你現在知道Solo是個通靈者了。」  
  
Illya發出肯定的哼聲。  
  
「我以為你會說那是騙人的玩意。」Gaby對於這樣的回覆有點意外，「你們發生了什麼嗎？」  
  
「沒事，就像我電話裡跟你說的，他找到了一個失蹤的孩子。」  
  
「而這件事讓你心情很好？」Gaby挑眉。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「就是……抱歉如果我說得太過了，但你看起來好了很多，各種方面都是，我很高興你去了那一趟美國。」  
  
店員把打包好的提袋遞了過來，Gaby到櫃臺去簽帳，留下Illya駐在原地思考那些話。  
  
  
等他們最終能夠離開涅瓦大街，已經距離發車只剩一個半小時了。聖彼得堡就算入夜了也是色彩斑斕的。由下而上的投射燈把冬宮映出了白雪的顏色，讓人懷疑自己走進了童話裡壯麗華美的冰之城；聖以撒大教堂被燈光漆成義大利壁畫那種渾然天成的赭色，拜占庭特徵的圓形穹頂閃爍著翡翠的光澤。  
  
Gaby去寵物店帶Agnes了，Illya一個人經過馬林斯基劇院時忍不住停了下來。它跟莫斯科大劇院長得一點也不像，莫斯科大劇院是乳白色的，門口矗立著希臘風格的大圓柱，像美國高等法院一樣隆重；而這個聖彼得堡的建築猛一看更像高級飯店，挖著許多小小的窗口，難以想像裡頭竟能容納幾千名觀眾的掌聲。  
  
劇院每一個窗口都分別被一盞小小的黃燈照亮，如同生日蛋糕上間隔整齊的蠟燭，被點上溫暖的燭光。好像不管誰站在這裡，只要閉上眼睛對著那些小光點許願，就可以取回那些遺落在歲月中的生日願望。  
  
Illya閉上了眼睛。  
  
  
  
-TBC-  
  
  
終於開始談戀愛了（應該吧）  
感謝閱讀！！


	4. Chapter 4

10.  
  
他們三個人原本是要睡在同一間四人臥舖的，但Victoria看了之後覺得太寒酸，自掏腰包幫他們升等成兩間雙人特級臥舖。除了籠絡她的合作伙伴，Victoria算准的是特級車廂為了不讓貴賓被其他乘客干擾而設置在運貨車廂旁邊，如此一來她珍重的貨物也不容易出事。  
  
  
「怎麼樣，Gaby，要跟我一起嗎？」Solo打開門，看到布置華美的小房間跟舒適的軟床，立刻對德國女孩做出邀約。  
  
「想都別想。」Illya扯著Gaby的胳膊，把她拉進隔壁車廂，自己也跟進去之後毫不留情地關上了門。  
  
Solo狀似遺憾地撇撇頭，關上門開始打理他的小空間。房間內裝的主色調是暗紅色和白色，相當符合俄羅斯的審美。說到底，人們心中總是還惦記著那樣輝煌的年代。惦記著身披鮮紅國旗，用鐮刀和鐵鎚親手鑿出來的社會主義共和國。  
  
僅僅一個窗戶寬的室內空間，兩張床、一個兼作茶几的床頭櫃、以及頭上收納行李的架子，一切的設計俐落到近乎規矩。湊近點兒看，包括牆上的置物空間、靠枕，還有一些裝飾上的小細節，都用了手感柔順的天鵝絨製作。走進這麼一個車廂就像走進了北方大地的歷史，蘇維埃式的簡潔，卻又能處處可見沙皇時代的千金一擲、紙醉金迷。  
  
作為一名通靈者意味著Solo更容易察覺事物背後蘊含的深意，他將行李搬上置物架，拇指摩擦過那塊暗紅色的絨布。和Illya掌心的觸感一樣，他想，乾燥有韌性。雖然肌膚冰冷，Solo卻幾乎要被他武裝起來的內心燙傷。  
  
這可能違反了職業道德，但通靈者並沒有一份屬於他們的希波克拉底誓言。即便有，Solo也懷疑自己會乖乖被一份規章牽著走。  
  
列車開動了，拖著尾巴在高緯度的嚴寒大地疾駛。Solo看著窗外，飛掠而過的白樺林被多少詩人賦予了淒涼而清冷的意象，但此時Solo只感到了家鄉的溫度。他在Illya的回憶中感受的一切還未能從他身體裡退去，此刻俄羅斯就像是他的第二個家，陌生又熟悉得可怕。  
  
  
  
Illya站在過道上猶豫了很久才去敲Solo的房門，卻發現對方沒有落鎖，於是他就給自己開了道縫，「Cowboy？」  
  
然而就從這一條縫中，他得到了超越預期的訊息量。Victoria穿著輕薄的紗質睡衣，單腳跪在床上，把Solo按在床鋪和牆壁形成的三角空間裡。撞見這樣子的場景，Illya本來立刻要退出去，但作為保全的敏銳讓他先看見了Victoria威嚇性放在Solo頸上的手，還有Solo試圖掩飾但明顯不自在的神情。  
  
「嘿，Peril。」Solo笑了笑。  
  
Victoria瞇起眼，從Solo身上退開。她淺淺笑著一言不發，跟Illya錯身之後離開了房門。  
  
「我打斷了你的『工作』嗎？」Illya走進來，Solo注意到他手上提著行李箱。  
  
「不，你來得正好。」Solo坐直身子，清了清喉嚨一口濁氣。他看著Illya很自然地佔據空著的那張床，還把行李怡然自得地收拾好，終於忍不住開口問道，「不是說我不樂意，但是，為什麼你在這裡？」  
  
Illya瞥了他一眼，「因為Agnes想要自己一張床。」  
  
所以他就被Gaby趕出來了，Solo想，「幹得好。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「沒事。」Solo站起來理了理被Victoria弄亂的睡袍，又躺回床上看起報紙。  
  
可能是因為他的頭髮沒有被固定成雜誌封面花俏的樣子，Illya覺得他看上去有些疲倦，「Victoria確實讓你使盡了全力，不是嗎？」他問。  
  
Solo苦笑起來，「事實上，我什麼也沒有做。她……Victoria想要我給她的商業對手下咒術，我跟她說了我辦不到，但她不怎麼相信。」  
  
「你真的做不到？」說真的，Illya不是沒懷疑過他用這伎倆才變成美國防盜企業的龍頭。  
  
「理論來說，可以。但我見過夠多下咒的後果，我沒有大膽到敢那麼幹。」Solo看向Illya，「如果是祝福的話就另當別論，製作護身符什麼的。你想要一個嗎？」  
  
就算Solo是帶著調戲的意味說這句話，Illya也沒有反對，於是Solo移動到他的床上。美國人伸出手，掌心懸在Illya胸口上，後者隔著空氣都能感受到一股突如其來的暖流。Solo低聲呢喃了幾句，似乎是覺得事情不太對勁，皺了一下眉頭。Solo又這樣試了幾次，一直沒有結果，他最後做出結論，「你已經有了護身符。」  
  
Illya完全不知道Solo指的是什麼，他會上教堂，卻從來不信那些需要花大筆金錢購買的石頭、信籤、偶像、或是任何據說能夠保佑平安健康的東西。  
  
Solo顯然看出了他的疑惑，「等等。」Solo的手掌開始游移，隔空尋找他說的那樣東西，一會兒之後他確認了，「可以顯示時間的東西，有點歲月了。手錶，或是懷錶，你不是第一個主人。」  
  
聞言，Illya愣在那裡，猛然襲上的劇烈耳鳴讓他連自己的呼吸都聽不見。  
  
「他在守護你，第一個主人。你的護身符力量十分強大，你不需要擔心。」Solo抽回手，抬起頭來才注意到Illya的樣子，「你還好嗎？」  
  
Illya沒有回答，Solo擔心起來，向前挪了一點，試著弄清楚發生了什麼事。接下來，隨著火車一次稍微劇烈的晃動，Solo被Illya抓到懷裡。美國人沒有抗拒那瞬間拉近的距離，因為他感受到了。  
  
他感受到Illya對他抱有著怎麼樣的感情，而那恰好跟他對Illya的想法是一樣的。不需要任何特殊的天賦，只要聆聽心臟的聲音就知道了。  
  
Solo抬起頭吻了Illya。  
  
  
11.  
  
Illya把Solo按倒在臥舖的床上，就像渴求靈魂空缺的一塊那樣，用力吮咬著Solo的嘴唇。Solo呻吟著，他掙脫不了俄羅斯人的束縛，感覺自己被一塊冰山壓住了，或者一隻熊。  
  
火車穿過凍土上結霜的空氣，即使窗門緊閉也抵擋不了寒風的入侵。Solo單薄的睡袍被蹭到腰上，露出一小塊白皙誘人的肌膚，如同聖誕節早晨新下的雪，純淨得讓人只想捧起一口來品嚐。Solo因為太過激烈的吻和冷空氣顫抖起來，Illya原本想放開他，可Solo卻勾住他的頸項，用舌頭在他的口裡汲取熱度。  
  
他們吻到彼此都不能呼吸，Illya退開的時候Solo的唇色豔麗地像能滴出血來。  
  
「你做了什麼？」Illya喘著，俯在Solo身上說道，「你對我下了愛情魔咒嗎？」  
  
Solo大笑起來，他不敢相信Illya居然說出了那個詞，「我說過了，我不是聖彼得堡那群女巫。不過今天去找她們敘舊的時候，她們倒是給了我很好的建議。」  
  
「是什麼？」Illya盯著Solo的領口跟些微泛紅的皮膚，努力保持理智運作。  
  
「此時、此地、那個人。」Solo在Illya身下扭動身子，不知是有意還是無意，膝蓋擦過Illya雙腿之間灼熱的部位，「所以我們要做嗎，還是你想來盤西洋棋做前戲？」  
  
Illya俯下身堵住通靈人的嘴，略冷的掌心覆上Solo腰間露出來的那一小塊肌膚。Solo的身體摸上去比Illya以為的還要結實，不像其他模特兒一樣只是好看不實用。Illya伸手去扯Solo上衣的綁帶，試了兩三次之後就被Solo制止。  
  
「規矩第一條，你不能弄壞我的衣服，裡面和外面的都是。」Solo推開他，站在床邊把所有的衣服都褪下之後才爬了回去。Illya也趁機脫下他的衣物，順手調高室內的暖氣、關暗燈光。  
  
Solo蹭過去，從側面抱住Illya。狹窄的床鋪讓這個動作有些艱難，但Solo總歸是做到了。他的手掌貼在Illya胸膛上，額頭抵住他的肩膀，「我太累了，為了確保等等不會睡著傷害你的自尊心，先借我一點能量。」語畢Solo又開始念他的咒語，發熱的手心在Illya光裸的前胸來回摩擦。  
  
對Illya來說這簡直是一種酷刑，他僵在原地，幸好這個突如其來的小儀式很快就結束了。不知為何，Solo抽回手的時候Illya的身體便暖了起來，總是發冷的手腳也開始散發熱度。  
  
「你等等就會知道自己根本不可能睡著。」Illya又一次把Solo按倒，手指沿著身體上凹陷的曲線一路下滑，最後在蜷曲的毛髮間找到了他的目標。他握住Solo的分身上下捋動，美國人仰起頭，鼻間發出輕哼。  
  
Solo的手按在Illya的背肌上，忍不住一次又一次搓揉那結實而富有彈性的肌群。只要Illya手指圈出的縫隙擦過陰莖頂端，Solo的指尖就會更深地陷入俄國人的背部，而Illya就靠著這個，和Solo身體繃緊的頻率來判斷自己是否作對了。  
  
被服侍了一會兒後，Solo也把手探到Illya的胯間，當他圈住那個柱體時，他突然悶哼得十分大聲，惡狠狠地說，「那群女巫一定是想殺死我。」Solo猛地抬起身，在Illya肩上重重咬了一口，留下一圈泛白的牙印，還閃著唾沫的光澤。短短幾秒過後，那圈痕跡就轉變成了顯眼的粉紅，刻在身上像是某種與惡魔交易後的記號。  
  
「沒預見這個，嗯？」Illya面對肉體的痛楚眉也不皺，反倒在Solo分身根部收緊了手指，拇指按揉著下方鼓脹的雙球。  
  
Solo雙腿踢動起來，足背繃緊，指尖抵在牆和行李架組成的直角中，柔韌得不可思議。Illya看進Solo眼裡，後者眼神不再澄明，總是變換著景色的虹膜如今只剩下Illya的倒影。Solo喊他是社會主義的控制狂，趁著Illya分神時滑下身，用口腔包裹住Illya的熱楔。  
  
Illya抓著枕頭低吼，Solo一開始沒能把他全部吞進去，多試了幾次才抓到訣竅和角度。Solo很慢地讓Illya的頂端擦過自己的舌面、硬顎，一路滑到緊窄的舌根和軟顎。Illya錯覺自己幾乎可以操進Solo的喉嚨，他忍不住動起腰，哽住的Solo抗議似地拍打他大腿內側，但Illya根本沒法讓自己停下來。  
  
等他忍不住向下看了一眼之後，事情變得更糟了。Solo的嘴唇比涅瓦大街上每一幅唇膏廣告的海報更加豔麗動人，噙著薄霧的藍眼睛微瞇，口腔拚了命想容納Illya傲人的尺寸。  
  
他再也忍耐不了。  
  
Illya離開Solo的嘴，Solo勉強爬了起來，手指耙梳過一頭亂糟糟的黑髮，Illya看著他身上每一條被牽動的肌肉，心醉不可自拔。  
  
Solo從行李箱中撈出潤滑液跟安全套，「規則第二條，不准弄痛我。」  
  
Solo把安全套遞給Illya，自己則把潤滑倒了滿手，伸到腿間準備擴張。Solo跪趴著，手指從一根逐漸加到三根。他已經感覺有些悶脹，但他知道這肯定不夠，除了寬度之外，深度也是問題。  
  
這時Illya湊上來，像隻金毛的大型犬，用鼻尖和唇峰在Solo後頸游移。敏感處被對方呼出的熱氣襲擊，Solo一時沒能保持平衡，趕緊用雙手撐住自己。Illya握住他那隻沾滿潤滑液的手，示意Solo向下握住分身撫慰他自己。Illya則接手後方的工作。角度讓他可以進得更深，碰到內部的軟肉時Solo發出了幾乎像是哭泣的鼻音。  
  
「Napoleon？」Illya呼吸粗重，在他耳邊問道。  
  
Solo搖搖頭，身體卻向後靠了一點，讓Illya知道他可以繼續。  
  
但Illya抽出了手，火熱的硬物抵在Solo鬆軟下來的後穴外頭。  
  
「開始之前，我想確定其他的規則是什麼？」Illya附在他耳邊問。  
  
「閉嘴。」Solo伸手到後面抓住Illya柔軟的金髮，身體盡可能向後弓起，貼在Illya身上，「操我。」  
  
  
-TBC-  
  
  
卡肉不是我的問題！！我問了好基友蔚藍大大，她說寧願卡肉也不要短更，所以就這樣了。  
（頂鍋蓋逃走


	5. Chapter 5

12.  
  
Illya把自己推進Solo的身體，因為車廂的顛簸不得不緊緊扣住Solo的腰支。Solo隨著他的進入深深吸氣，因興奮和性起造成的紅痕蔓延到後頸，在肌肉上浮現出誘人的色調。Illya親吻了那塊肌膚，還忍不住吮起一小塊嚙咬。Solo想要塌下腰躲避尖細的痛楚，卻又被一雙臂膀禁錮著無處可躲。  
  
「我說……」Solo出聲想要抗議，Illya卻選在此時更深地頂入，「Illya！」  
  
Solo無處攀附手臂，只能用一隻手撐住自己的體重，另一隻手向後去扶著Illya的腰部。Illya伸手揉捏Solo飽滿的胸肌和突起的小點，Solo陡然拔高的音調讓Illya後悔自己先前沒有給他的胸部過多關注。  
  
這沒關係，還會有下一次的。Illya趁著Solo因為胸前的刺激而發出悅耳呻吟時，把剩下的部分全數送進Solo濕滑溫暖的後穴。  
  
透過深處的黏膜，Illya似乎可以感受到Solo的心跳。他沒辦法像Solo那樣進入到對方的內心，此刻親密無間的感受多少彌補了這一點遺憾。  
  
Solo穴口的括約肌咬住他，卻不妨礙俄國人藉著潤滑開始抽出再插入。Solo瞇起眼睛，在緩慢的節奏中舒適地輕哼。Illya像訓練有素的士兵一樣，精準掌握著每一次的力道，自制力幾乎讓Solo驚嘆。  
  
可就在這時，夜行列車的軌道突然向左拐了一小段路，車內晃動的程度對一般睡著的旅客稱不上十分劇烈，但對於正交纏在一起、只用身體幾個支點撐住全身重量的Illya和Solo而言卻不一樣。  
  
Illya毫無預警地進入到最深處，Solo覺得自己從來沒有被撐得那麼開，過度拉伸的穴口傳來了燒灼感，內壁傳來的愉悅電流更讓他動彈不得。  
  
Solo突然意識到他離路面上的鐵軌有多近，只要貼著床鋪就能感受到車輪軋過每一顆石頭的震動。他掙扎著翻過身，躺在床上面對Illya。  
  
Illya有點不確定，他知道這樣的姿勢會讓美國人更不舒服、更難以承受他的撞擊。可是Solo堅持，「等會換你躺著，現在聽我的。」  
  
窗外的月光有時被樹影遮住，有時照進車廂，把Solo的眼睛渲染得光彩奪目。Illya俯下身，虔誠地親吻了Solo的右眼，然後再一次進入他。  
  
看著Solo的臉，這次Illya少了方才的遊刃有餘。他想要從不同的角度進入Solo，但是後者的腿緊緊夾在他腰上，滿足的表情彷彿在說光是被Illya填滿就已經足夠愉悅了。  
  
Illya加快進出的頻率，Solo本就不是會刻意壓抑呻吟的人，現在更是喊得聞者酥麻。Illya後腦一陣發熱，像野獸般啃咬Solo的耳廓、下顎、喉結，還有維繫生命的那條動脈。Illya用唇、用舌去感受Solo生命的熱度，就像Solo在精神世界裡對他做的那樣。  
  
「讀我的心。」Illya喘著說。  
  
「什麼？」Solo笑出聲，又被後穴傳來的快感電流逼出悶哼，「你瘋了嗎，唔、嗯…….我不能……」  
  
一句話被Illya的動作撞得支離破碎，Solo弓起身子，幾乎像是埋進Illya胸膛裡。  
  
「這就像，啊、哈……像算數學，你沒辦法在腦子不清醒的時候、嗯，這麼幹。」但Solo似乎感覺到Illya想要什麼，他安撫地親吻Illya的鬢角，用臉頰摩蹭對方在夜晚開始冒出鬍渣的下頷，「想撒嬌的話，你得選個好一點的時間。」  
  
Illya裝作滿不在乎地哼了一聲，聽起來卻更像鬧脾氣的孩子。Solo還想逗他，但Illya按住他的膝蓋內側，逼迫他張開雙腿之後狠狠操了進去。這個變化讓Illya可以隨心所欲的變換角度，Solo一瞬間全身繃緊，射精感在下腹開始堆積。  
  
Illya替他撸動分身的手讓一切變得更糟糕。Solo抓著那個天鵝絨的靠枕，最脆弱卻硬挺到發脹的部位被柔軟乾燥的觸感撫慰、碾壓、套弄。他想要讓這股懸在崖邊的歡愉維持得再久一點，但他的身體卻不同意。隨著Illya每一次摩擦到前列腺周邊，Solo的理智都跟著消失在寒帶大地那時有時無的冷冽月光裡。  
  
這很像他進入精神狀態的時候，各種能量在體內亂竄，而他需要夠好的精神力去維持專注，找尋他所需要的線索。Solo一直都以自己的控制力為榮，如今他卻躺在另一個人身下，完全地敞開，連身體都不受掌控。  
  
剛才從Illya身上汲取的精力在Solo腦子裡喧囂，混合著他靈魂裡曾跟Illya共感的部分蠶食他。Solo沒有意識到自己不斷高聲喊著Illya的名字，直到Illya必須紅著臉用吻打斷他。  
  
「你想吵醒Gaby嗎？」Illya懲罰似地推進。  
  
Solo喘息著沒有回答，但是他的表情和緊緊收縮的內壁讓Illya知道他身下的通靈者即將到達高潮。  
  
Illya越來越兇狠的動作，加之列車車廂的搖晃，Solo大腿和臀部交接處的那塊肌肉都被撞出紅痕，可潮水一般的快感讓他感受不到半點疼痛，只有無法阻止的射精感充斥在身體裡。  
  
Illya扣住他的肩膀狠狠頂入，同時用手掌包覆住Solo分身滑膩的頂端按揉。Solo向前蜷著身子，在精液噴濺而出前一刻達到了高潮，並隨著接下來湧出的每一股白濁抽搐。Solo第一次知道蛋白質濁液通過頂端小口可以帶來如此折磨人的快感，他抓著Illya的背，忍不住劇烈喘息。  
  
為了不造成Solo的負擔，Illya退出之後拿掉安全套，在旁邊挪了一個空位躺下。逼仄的床鋪硬是塞了兩個一米八的大男人，老實說躺起來不甚舒適。  
  
  
「告訴我有關你的事。」Illya扯過被單，把兩個人草草蓋住，他倆的腿則在棉被底下不太雅觀地交纏著。  
  
「你的小兄弟還硬著，而你只想要我給你講床邊故事？」Solo懶洋洋地抽了幾張紙巾，幫Illya把手擦拭乾淨。  
  
「你想馬上就來第二輪我也不介意。」Illya的手滑到他股縫之間，Solo立刻敏感地顫了一下。  
  
「好吧好吧。」Solo閉上眼睛，深呼吸，「我出生的第五年，母親過世了。父親帶我到墓地去，而我看見了很多……我當時以為是人的人，包括我母親。我告訴父親，但是他很生氣。其實他一直都不喜歡我，可能是因為我長得不像他。」  
  
當然了，只有大多數繼承自母親的基因，才能在男人臉上孕育出這麼一張精緻好看的臉蛋。  
  
「他總歸是養了我，直到我看上去可以自己生活，他就再也不管我了。於是我開始在街上偷東西。我知道只要我注視一個人就能獲取一些訊息，所以我接近穿著名牌的人，用那些話感動或是嚇唬他們，趁機拿走項鍊、首飾、皮夾或是袖釦。」Solo看到Illya的眼神忍不住笑著補充，「是的，我也進商店裡偷金庫，而這些對我現在的事業都起了幫助。」  
  
「我需要擔心我的皮夾嗎？」Illya問。  
  
「完全不用。畢竟裡面也只有，嗯，兩千盧布？」Solo用一隻眼睛睨他。  
  
Illya知道數字是對的。該死。  
  
「但是有一件很重要的事，而我當時不知道。不可以用這份能力造成別人的損害——我現在知道了，這就是為什麼我拒絕了Victoria的請求。總之，我當時就遭到了報應，我被補了，進了監獄。  
  
「一個叫Waverly的男人——我們姑且把他當成『與政府相關的有力人士』吧——他幫我付了保釋金。他說他有一副價值連城的袖釦在我手上，他想要拿回去，而且他對我說的那些、關於他過去生活的準確猜測很感興趣。  
  
「他請求我調查一件懸案，一具無名屍體，好像跟核子彈有關係吧。這很簡單，我把那個人請來，問他死亡那天發生了什麼事。」Solo說得像是他不過邀請了某個摯友一同享用下午茶一樣輕鬆寫意。  
  
「我把那些匯報給Waverly，隔天就收到了一份來自防盜企業的聘書，還有幾份時裝雜誌的約拍。後者是那個英國老傢伙的惡趣味，但我很享受。然後就是你現在看到的Napoleon Solo了。順帶一提，Waverly的袖釦我一直都沒有還他，我根本搞不清楚哪一副才是他的。」Solo說完了故事，火車一次次軋過鐵軌間隙的聲響充斥室內。  
  
  
Illya跟Solo一同看著窗外那些急速出現又消失的白樺樹，享受著歸鄉時刻心靈的寧靜。  
  
  
13.  
  
「床邊故事說完，乖孩子得起床運動了。」Solo翻身跨騎上Illya的大腿。Illya還在猶豫著是否要繼續，畢竟Solo看起來實在不能說精神很好，但Solo堅持道，「我剛才說了會讓你躺著，做人要遵守諾言。」  
  
「不用一個扒手來教我做人處事。」Illya坐起身，跟Solo交換了親吻。Illya半勃的陰莖貼在Solo的鼠蹊部摩擦，很快就重新硬挺起來。  
  
Solo伸手摸到安全套的盒子，給Illya戴了一個新的，順道用靈活的指尖撫弄Illya。來回捋動幾次之後Solo發現，比起快速急促的動作，Illya更喜歡略帶粗暴的、無法預測的按壓和搔刮。Solo聽著Illya變得粗啞的喘息，雖然還不能再次勃起，但身體卻跟著興奮起來。  
  
他自以為經過剛才的激戰已經不需要第二次潤滑，直接就對著Illya的分身坐了下去。Solo低估了身體的恢復能力，才進入到一半他就疼得差點掉淚。Illya也不敢亂動，兩個人卡在那兒不上不下的，Solo的大腿都快撐不住了，更別說不知道何時這台列車會突然來個世紀大轉彎。  
  
於是Illya扶著Solo的腰，右手滑到股縫之間，用指尖輕按他被撐到極限的括約肌，繞著那個小環打轉，哄騙著他再放鬆一些。Solo抱著Illya的頭，呼吸清淺而斷續。  
  
這個姿勢讓Illya很輕易就可以把Solo的乳尖納入口中，俄國人用牙齒在周圍留下一圈淺淺的牙印，就像早先Solo做的那樣。Solo的呻吟開始變得高亢，Illya趁機按著Solo一進到底，Solo悶哼之後抬起頭來瞪他。  
  
Illya壞笑著，在Solo的注視下伸出舌頭，以一種俄國式的下流方法頂弄Solo乳尖凹陷的小孔。不知道視覺和身體的衝擊哪個更大，Solo瞬間連直起腰的力氣都沒有，幾乎算是癱軟在Illya身上。  
  
「我以為你要騎我。」Illya撐住他的重量。  
  
「而我以為你是個性愛絕緣體。」Solo緩了一會兒，按住他的肩膀，勉強開始前後搖晃腰支。  
  
「你想錯了。」Illya躺回到靠枕上，欣賞背著月光更顯情色的軀體。  
  
Solo賣力想做好他的工作，但只要他一抓到節奏，Illya就會馬上伸手過來揉他已經發紅的胸部，這害他幾乎無法順利地工作。  
  
「你要是繼續這麼玩……哈啊，到了莫斯科你就得背著我走了。」Solo過度分開的大腿內側肌肉已經開始酸疼，更別提為了上下運動而持續繃緊的股二頭肌。  
  
Solo為了脫離這種折磨，逼不得已只得有意識地收縮腸道內壁。因為Illya太大了，這麼做很不好受，每一次黏膜的移動都會壓迫到Solo已經隱隱作痛的前列腺。但此時為了盡快讓身下的俄國野獸射出來，Solo必須使出渾身解數。  
  
這招發揮了效用，Illya開始在每一次低喘之間呻吟，耳根也紅了起來。他們兩個人的動作變得急切而不規律，Illya總是抽出得很快，再像要操到Solo胃裡去一樣用力地進入。Solo感覺到自己疲軟的陰莖開始淌出透明的液體，意識再一次離自己遠去。  
  
室內濺響的水聲跟喘息完全蓋過了列車行進的噪音，室內溫度升高到俄羅斯冬天的嚴寒不堪一擊。  
  
Illya附在Solo耳邊，喊他的名字，還說了一些什麼。Solo用了長到丟臉的時間才反應過來應該是俄語，但是那時候他已經無法理解那些音節組合成的含意了。  
  
他放任自己漂流在訊息組成的海洋，然後突然有一束光芒出現，像是他曾在芬蘭灣心看見的朝陽一樣溫暖、一樣讓人想要擁抱。Solo總是在早晨的時候用陽光補充能量，於是他抓住那束光芒，低聲祈禱。  
  
Illya額頭抵著他的，在Solo因為持續太久的前列腺高潮而失去意識的幾秒鐘裡，跟著在Solo的體內射了出來。  
  
  
-TBC-  
  
  
下一更完結！  
謝謝大家吃完了很柴的肉（。


	6. Chapter 6

14.  
  
即便他們清理過後就分床睡了，隔天早晨的時候Solo仍是腰背酸疼得不想移動半根手指。整晚都在搖晃的車廂讓他肩頸僵硬，裹在床單裡的Solo看上去比宿醉還悽慘。  
  
過度消耗的能量——生理心理都是——讓Solo右邊後腦杓一直傳來尖銳的抽痛，Illya幫他倒來了熱水，Solo喝完後拖著沈重的步伐，把自己鎖進浴室，在裡頭待了久到讓Illya覺得不耐煩的長時間，不知道做了什麼法術，最後才帶著光鮮亮麗的髮型跟微笑重返人間。  
  
「早安，Peril。」  
  
「早。」Illya看到恢復精神的Solo從行李箱中取出一些樣式簡單的手環跟戒指戴上，水晶也被他掛上脖子，藏到平整的襯衫底下，「沒見你戴過那些。」  
  
「它們是防身用的。」  
  
「防誰？」  
  
「你。」Solo迷人地微笑，「還有其他想要趁隙佔有我的惡靈。」  
  
「我跟祂們一樣糟？」Illya停下收拾行李的動作，瞇起眼睛問。  
  
Solo偏著頭思考了一下，最後收起笑容，微微蹙著眉，無比認真地開口，「事實上，祂們有些比你更可愛一點。」  
  
  
火車最終在莫斯科停下了，白茫的空氣模糊了天際和城市的交界，放眼所及盡是以雪織成的絨毯，鋪設在每一條道路、每一塊公園、和每一戶人家的屋頂。他們站在月台尾端等貨櫃被卸下，Gaby見美國人一副快被凍死的模樣，給他弄來了一杯溫熱的酥油茶，自帶毛皮的Agnes倒是一副無所謂的樣子在椅凳上伸展四肢。  
  
Solo隔著Gaby的手去捧那杯茶，伴隨曖昧的眼神，Solo抓著她的手給她講了大半天這種特殊的飲品在當地薩滿儀式的重要性，而Gaby聽完一大串，只是笑著說你不用再裝了我昨天晚上什麼都聽見了。  
  
聞言，一旁的Illya沒忍住翹起的嘴角，仰頭喝完他手上那杯加了冰的克瓦斯，用勝利的眼光看向Solo，「想來一杯嗎？」  
  
「我想念紐約。」Solo生無可戀地拉緊圍巾，「或是羅馬，任何一個能看見太陽的地方。你覺得伊斯坦堡怎麼樣？」  
  
毫無疑問地，太陽會把光亮分送給這個國度，卻吝嗇得不讓溫暖在此停留。Solo靠在水泥砌成的矮牆邊，順著熱茶的煙霧向上看去，只見灰濛的天空底下，標誌著現代發展的摩天大樓在市中心林立，圍繞著擁有洋蔥屋頂的藝術堡壘，但往身側一看，卻是一幢幢年久失修、方正得不近人情的赫魯雪夫樓。  
  
兩種時空和境遇在這片險惡的土地上交會、撞擊，這裡有整個俄羅斯最先進的建築和科技，卻也有最貧窮的人民為了每日的生計苦苦掙扎。無比諷刺的是，俄國文學和藝術最引人入勝的篇章，全都來自於那些在泥淖中拚死求生的人民。他們的小說和舞蹈震撼了當代世界，而革命者站在高台上允諾將給予他們的衣食無缺卻始終沒有到來。  
  
「它們要被拆了。」Illya看到Solo望著的那些樓房，「今年二月決定的。上頭的人打算花好幾萬億盧布來掩飾這座城市的腐敗，卻忘了腐敗的從來都不是這座城市。」  
  
Solo想要握住Illya的手，但他沒有忘記自己身處何方。於是他把手上那杯喝了一半的茶遞給Illya，後者接過，在Solo留下透明護唇膏印的地方把唇貼了上去。  
  
  
「這是一次愉快的合作。」Victoria身著一襲銀白貂毛外衣，她確實有著模特兒也自嘆不如的美貌和身姿，一雙長腿踩在雪上像是童話裡的冰之女王，「在船上你讓令我驚艷，Solo先生。你確定你對我的私人委託不感興趣？」  
  
Solo委婉卻態度堅定，「不，那超越了我的能力範圍。」  
  
Victoria瞇起的雙眼看上去有些遺憾，但她仍然優雅地笑著，帶著慣常的那種狡黠，「如果你改變心意了，當然，你知道怎麼聯絡我。」  
  
三人一貓目送Victoria跟著貨櫃離開，Illya這才真切地感受到這趟旅途結束了。  
  
「她不會放棄的，是嗎？」Solo嘆了口氣。  
  
「不。」Illya瞥了他一眼，沉默數秒之後再度開口，「這就是為什麼你應該考慮跟我們公司進行長期合作。」  
  
「啊，」Gaby嘆道，「我還以為你永遠不會提起了呢。」  
  
Solo表示自己洗耳恭聽，於是他們在一間能夠看到莫斯科大劇院的露天早午餐店坐下，Solo還沒細看菜單，Illya就叫來服務生，點了兩杯義式濃縮咖啡。「欠你的。」他說。  
  
一邊享用簡單的早餐，Gaby跟Solo解釋起他們想要的合約關係，大致來說，俄國公司擁有充足的人力和實務經驗，卻缺乏更加精湛的技術，Solo正好可以補足他們欠缺的部分。而對於美國公司來說，因為人才不足，目前業務遲遲沒有突破，營收停滯不前，他們勢必也需要拓展其他客群。如果這兩間公司能夠找到一個平衡的互利模式，想當然能夠在這塊趨近飽和的市場佔有一席之地。  
  
美國和俄羅斯，錯綜複雜的政治角力曾經把這兩個國家削尖了對著彼此，但在被後現代主義徹底解構的世界，兩塊顏色相對、切口銳利的圖形，恰好能夠組成一幅衝突而和諧的名畫。  
  
就像破碎的靈魂被一塊水晶修復起來，Illya想。就像停駐的時鐘被重新上過發條，再度響起規律悅耳的鐘聲。  
  
「這是個有趣的提案，我很願意帶回紐約讓我的股東們商討。」Solo思忖著，認真閱讀Gaby遞過去的草案。這時候的他看起來就像個普通的企業家——除了好看到驚為天人之外——跟神秘學、魔法、通靈者一點關係也扯不上。  
  
唯一能看出端倪的，或許只有那雙不能注視過久的眼眸，還有心口上方衣物那個微微突起的水晶輪廓。  
  
「妳想我們能在我離開莫斯科之前，討論出更詳細的計畫讓我帶回去嗎？」  
  
「當然，下午兩點公司見？」  
  
Solo答應了，Gaby撥了幾通電話調整行程，確認一切妥當之後就連忙帶著Agnes回家，她還沒有替她新的室友準備任何生活必需品，還得早日訂做一個她看得上眼的獸籠。  
  
德國女孩離開之後，好像連空氣的流動都安靜下來。Solo跟Illya喝完各自的義式濃縮，幾隻灰色小巧的鳥兒從枝頭飛落，嘴裡還銜著樹上的果子，在他們不遠處的街道上撲騰著。  
  
「牠們讓我覺得很熟悉，」Solo左右張望，看到了像是美國高等法院的那棟建築，「但我肯定在美國沒有這種鳥。」  
  
「我每天都看見牠們。」Illya聳肩。  
  
「真訝異你有注意到那些小動物，我還以為你只顧著盯著我的胸看了。」Solo故作驚訝，而Illya一口水嗆在喉嚨裡，嚥下去之後氣急敗壞地瞪向他。  
  
「我沒有。」Illya說得很用力，Solo質疑地挑眉，前者補充道，「是你的水晶，它很顯眼。」  
  
Solo雖然一臉揶揄，但最終沒有繼續調戲可憐的俄國人。他把水晶從襯衫裡撈出來，懸在圍巾與大衣之間。那是紫色的透明晶體，除了表面磨光之外，沒有經過太多加工，甚至整顆寶石的顏色都是不均勻的。這讓它的價值打了不少折扣，尤其放在Solo這樣追求精緻的人身上更顯得有些粗糙。  
  
「你知道最好的紫水晶產自俄國嗎？」Solo完全不意外Illya搖了頭，「多了解一點寶石，女人會更愛你的。」  
  
「我不需要。」  
  
「那如果是我更愛你呢？」Solo挑起一邊嘴角。  
  
Illya沒有講話把眼神轉開了，耳根子泛著不自然的紅色。  
  
「『Deep Russian』，人們這麼叫它，它同時擁有藍色跟紅色的調性。」Solo把胸前的水晶握在掌心，閉上眼睛，很慢很慢地做了三次深呼吸才再度睜開眼睛，「但你們關閉了那些礦山，現在只剩下化學工廠裡那些人工合成的玩意了。」  
  
一陣風捲起樹葉，也驚走了街道上的鳥兒。  
  
「那個合約你不需要有任何壓力。」Illya說道。  
  
「公事不牽涉私人感情。再說，不是還有你在這兒嗎？」Solo勾著唇角把水晶收回衣服底下。  
  
Illya想了一下。  
  
「要到我家去嗎？」  
  
  
15.  
  
他們穿過那些很快就會永遠消失在歷史洪流裡的樓房，聽見孩子們在公園裡開心玩耍的笑聲，撞見在樓梯頂上發懶的黑貓，又在下一個街口聽見屋內夫妻大聲爭執、甚至玻璃碎裂的聲音。  
  
這是一個糟糕的城市，但雪溶了之後一切都會好的。  
  
彎過街角，一個衣著有些凌亂的老人差點跟Solo撞個滿懷。老人掃了一眼Solo名貴的衣服和非斯拉夫的臉龐，用俄文傲慢地咒罵了他幾句。  
  
Illya原先想懟回去，豈料Solo先他一步，用流利的俄語優雅且無奈地表示了他對那些批評的不滿，老人啞口無言，惱羞成怒地掉頭離去。  
  
「我不知道你俄語這麼流利。」Illya內心有點不平衡。Solo俄語說得這麼好，他怎麼就沒聽過。  
  
「你不知道的事不會咬你一口，放輕鬆，控制狂。」Solo理了理衣服。  
  
Illya領著Solo往一棟新式大樓走去，牆壁是淺色的，門面整潔大方，一樓沒有管理人員，但看上去秩序並不差。記憶中那棟大宅已經不在了，Solo知道，就算還在，Illya也不可能繼續在那裡生活下去。  
  
Illya帶他上了五樓，突然停在樓梯口，心血來潮問道，「我住在哪一戶？」  
  
Solo看他就像在看一個無理取鬧的孩子，但他還是認真起來，叫Illya盯著他的眼睛看。Solo注視了一會兒之後，在五樓的迴廊裡來回走著，最後在西南角落的兩間房間前停下了腳步，猶豫不決。  
  
他叫Illya抓住他的手，另一隻手像Illya見過的那樣隔著門板感應。但不知道究竟哪裡出了錯，總是十分篤定的通靈者這次卻一反常態，遲遲無法下定決心。最後他搖搖頭，鬆開Illya的手，指了左邊那一間的房門。  
  
Illya蹙了一下眉，掏出鑰匙，然後在Solo不大開心的表情裡打開了右邊那一間屋子。  
  
  
他們踏進Illya的單人套房，對Solo來說那裡太過冷清了，幾乎沒有生活的痕跡，除了家電和必需品之外，就只有茶几上的西洋棋盤、酒櫃裡的烈酒、還有幾本零落在沙發上的書本。  
  
「你就住在這裡？」  
  
「我很滿意。」  
  
Solo還是沒有露出笑容，得到Illya的允許之後他就把自己窩在沙發裡不動了，活像Agnes因為寵物籠鬧脾氣的樣子。  
  
「抱歉，我以為那不難。」Illya幫他把圍巾跟大衣在門口掛好。  
  
「 **本來** 不難。」Solo用了過去式，「我說過，沒有什麼干擾能量的事，找東西不會出錯。」  
  
「所以，什麼干擾了你？」  
  
「 **這個** 。」Solo看著Illya。  
  
「什麼？」Illya坐到他身旁問。  
  
「我們。」Solo一臉無奈，「 **戀愛** 是世界上最干擾能量的事情之一。」  
  
喔。Illya愣住，然後忍不住笑了起來。  
  
「這不好笑，我至少有一個月不能幫名媛們找走丟的小狗了。」  
  
「牠們會活下來的。」Illya停不下揚起的嘴角，Solo為了阻止這一切，只好拉著Illya的領口用唇吻住他。  
  
他們再一次藉著親吻深入彼此的身體和心靈，軟舌相觸，銀絲交纏。Illya張開眼睛，發現Solo也正在極近的距離盯著他，近得Illya想感嘆那不該屬於男人的捲翹睫毛。  
  
「這次你看到了什麼？」Illya咬了他的下唇，覺得自己的身影在Solo虹膜裡顯得不夠真切。  
  
「酒精，伏特加。」Solo一隻手放在Illya心口，專心致志地盯著他，視線好像能看穿Illya的顱骨直達後腦，「一盤西洋棋，還有……我。這代表了什麼？」顯然通靈者自己也搞不明白。  
  
Illya知道。  
  
他曾經以為自己過的生活已經夠好了，組成他理想人生的要素再也不會增加。可最終，他發現自己錯了。  
  
伏特加、西洋棋和一名通靈者。  
  
這才是他想要的最好的人生。  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
  
謝謝大家一路看完了這個故事，完全沒有想到隔了這麼久還能再幫他們兩個擦出火花（？）  
跟期待暗潮洶湧劇情的小伙伴們說聲抱歉，我不擅長寫有劇情起伏或是刀糖參雜的故事，畢竟三次元太辛苦了，只想讓他們灑點甜膩的狗糧（或是肉糧）。  
能寫這麼長也是始料未及，雖然昂口已經退燒了，但是看到還是有這麼多小伙伴留言我感動得不行！！希望大家都可以得到自己最好的人生，通靈者Solo會幫你們祈禱噠！！愛你們！！


End file.
